Where Dreams Come True
by BlueDream1
Summary: Booth and Brennan were asked to investigate a suspicious-looking skull found among the pile of skeletons used as props in the new Pirates of the Caribbean Attraction in Disneyland, California. What happens when the case is closed? Will the magic of the pl


**Summary:** Booth and Brennan were asked to investigate a suspicious-looking skull found among the pile of skeletons used as props in the new Pirates of the Caribbean Attraction in Disneyland, California. What happens when the case is closed? Will the magic of the place where all the dreams come true affect our two favourite agents too? Come and find out! ;)

**Author´s note**: First of all, I´d like to apologize if there were some places where the characters were slightly out of character – this is only my second Bones related piece of writing and, although I _do_ watch the show and like the two of them very much, there´s only one couple I´m really, truly ˝obsessed˝ with, so it´s natural that I know their personalities better than the ones of the couples on other shows. I tried my best though ;) Anyway, this is written for a very special person – my friend **Ali** (or, as some of you might know her here - **ForAReason**), because she loves Bones and everything Bones related. Hun, I wish you a very happy birthday and I hope you know how glad I am to get to call you my friend. :glomp: I tried to think of something special to write for you, and I decided that a combination of Bones and Disney would do great :giggle: (no kidding, huh? :rolleyes:) Hope you´ll like it :smooch: Oh and, there are a couple of references I put in, just for fun - Good luck finding them :giggle:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show _or_ the characters. If I did, I would give them to Ali, so she could do with them whatever she wants ;)

_**Where Dreams Come True...**_

˝Thank you, Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth. ˝said Parkins, smiling at the two agents standing in front of him. ˝We´re extremely grateful that this could be solved in such a short time. ˝

˝You´re welcome. ˝Brennan replied as Booth shook hands with the manager.

˝Listen, do you think we could...˝he asked Parkins, pointing around himself; but Brennan cut him off quickly.

˝Booth, I don't think that...˝

˝Come on, Bones! Locked inside the most famous amusement park in history – it's every child's dream! ˝Booth replied, spreading his arms. ˝Don't tell me you never fantasized…˝

˝Well…when I was four, I _did_ think it would be cool to be princess for a day. ˝she said, a flicker of a childhood appearing in her eyes.

˝There you go! ˝said Booth, nudging her shoulder slightly; then turned towards the manager again. ˝So…can we? ˝

Parkins smiled. ˝Of course you can, agent Booth. So…where do you wanna go first? ˝

˝Well, I was thinking….˝

...

They walked out the Buzz Lightyear, laughing.

˝You can say whatever you want, Boo...˝

˝No, no and no, Bones! ˝Booth interrupted her, shaking his head in protest.

˝...oth, but I won! ˝Brennan continued, ignoring him. ˝Alpha male beaten by a girl. I can't wait to tell this to Angela. ˝she teased and turned, flashing him a smile.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed them soon – her smile blinding him and making him forget the argument he had ready in his mind. She looked beautiful. So…_happy_. He´d seen her happy before too, of course; but this was different. _It was like seeing a glimpse of a girl in her. A girl she had probably been before all the bad things started happening in her life_. He smiled too.

˝Fiiine, Bones, you win. ˝he said, shrugging his shoulders. She smiled, showing him tongue and he rolled his eyes at her. ˝So…where you wanna go now? ˝

...

An hour an a half later they crashed onto the nearest bench, too tired to even breathe. They had screamed in the Haunted Mansion, got wet in the Splash Mountain, had fun in the _Space_ Mountain, taken pics with Mickey and Minnie, posed as Bella and the Beast behind the life-size photo cut outs and explored the depths of the newest Indiana Jones Adventure attraction (half of which Bones spent rambling about how false most of the skeletons looked like). Now, they were both spent.

˝Wow, I don't think I´ll ever be able to move again. ˝sighed Brennan, leaning down until her back were resting against the bench support.

Booth just groaned in reply, rubbing his temples as he tried to ease the exhaustion down. He was about to lean again the back of the bench too, but something suddenly caught his eye and his eyes lit up as he got up and left without a word; raising his hand and indicating her to wait for him when she called out to ask him where the hell he was going. She watched him telling something to what appeared to be Cinderella; not able completely to suppress the pang of jealousy that hit her as the woman smiled back at him, giggling at whatever it was he´d said. He said goodbye to the woman and headed back towards Bones, hiding something behind his back.

˝Close your eyes. ˝he said as he finally reached her, grin plastered to his face.

She eyed him suspiciously. ˝What´s all this about, Booth? ˝

˝You´ll like it, I swear. ˝he said, smiling; then raised his eyebrow at her when she didn't oblige.

She sighed and closed her eyes, wondering what he had in mind. He put his hand on her shoulder and slowly guided her until they reached whatever spot he had in mind. She felt his hands close to her face and then a light pressure as he put something on her head. Hey brows frowned in confusion, but before she had a chance to ask him what he was doing she heard his voice. ˝You can open them now. ˝

The first thing she noticed was that she was now standing in front of one of many window shops. She tried to focus in case he was showing her something in the store; but soon her eye caught something shining at the top of her head. She blinked and looked at it better. _A tiara. A beautiful, silver tiara_. She turned to him, confused.

˝So you can be princess for a day. ˝he said gently, smiling.

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. She reached up to touch it, her fingers lingering there for a moment as she watched her own reflection in the store window, remembering how she used to swirl all around her room, in a bright white dress her mum bought to her, imagining she was a princess.

˝T-thank you, Booth. ˝she said quietly, when she was able to speak again. ˝This is… ˝but she paused, not able to find the words that would express how she felt right then. So she just repeated - ˝Thank you. ˝, hoping he would understand how much this meant to her.

He _did_. ˝You´re welcome. ˝he replied softly.

Both of them remained quiet for a moment, suddenly aware of exactly how close they were standing.

˝Uhm…˝Brennan started, coming out of the trance. ˝So…if I´m a princess…does that make you – Prince Enchanting? ˝she said, to lighten up the atmosphere a bit; and he rolled his eyes.

_˝Charming_, Bones. Prince _Charming_. ˝He smiled as her forehead frowned at his words. ˝And…˝he continued, raising his hand to take a loose curl between his fingers; then tucking it gently behind her ear. ˝yes, if you want, I can be your Prince Charming for a day. ˝he said.

She looked up at him, losing herself in his eyes. She knew this wasn't smart; she knew that she was breaking all the rules she'd set the first day she arrived here; but despite it all, she found herself leaning in, even though the logical part of her was screaming to cut it off before it turned out into something with grave consequences.

Booth watched her intently. He noticed how her eyes flicked back and forth to his lips; how she licked her bottom lip in anticipation; but he could also see the wrinkles on her forehead as she obviously struggled with something in the back of her mind. He knew her enough by now to guess correctly exactly what it was that was bothering her, and, as much as he wanted it too, he knew it was too soon and he didn't want her to have any regrets later; so he just leaned in and pressed a soft peck on her cheek. Brennan closed her eyes and smiled a bit, grateful.

He looked around; his lips stretching into a grin as he realized where they were. He took her hand and sped towards the main alley, encouraging her to hurry up as she asked him where the hell he was taking her. He stopped just as suddenly as he had started running, causing her to almost crash into him. She looked up at him, raising her eyebrow as she waited for the explanation. He grinned; then simply pointed around them. Brennan gasped.

In front of them stood a gigantic castle, rising above in the dark and proudly showing its many towers. The castle was lit with thousands of reflectors, each of them casting a different shade of pink and purple, which, in a whole, really made it look like something that could have come out only from a fairytale.

Brennan was still standing there awestruck when Booth turned towards her, reaching his arm out. ˝Well, if I really am your Prince Charming for a night; then my duty obliges me to do something. ˝he said, smiling. ˝May I ask for a dance? ˝

She smiled and accepted his hand. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She hesitated for a moment; then leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and letting him lead, as they continued to swirl inside the place where dreams come true…

_Come true indeed._

_The End ;)_


End file.
